Kuning: Bahagia
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena, nangis ataupun marah-marah, kenyataan ini tak akan bisa berubah. Yang ada, kau hanya akan merasa lelah. / For #SasuInoRE16 / Kuning: Happiness


_Kenapa kau masih terlihat kesal?_

 _._

 _Hn. Kau sendiri? Kenapa malah terlihat bahagia?_

* * *

 **Kuning** **:** **Bahagia**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **Warning:  
**_ **apalah ini diketik tanpa _script_ yang jelas jadinya rada ngalor-ngidul. _Twist_ nggak berasa (?)**

 _ **For**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

"Karena bahagia itu … lebih menyenangkan!" Gadis cilik berambut kuning pucat itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya terentang, entah berpose meniru tokoh pahlawan dari animasi mana.

Yang laki-laki menatap tanpa ekspresi berarti. Derit ayunannnya sudah semenjak tadi tak terdengar. Namun, setelah si perempuan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut si lelaki semakin maju. Ia pun menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengayunkan kembali ayunannya.

"Pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku jika hanya untuk pamer kebahagiaan! Dasar anak aneh!"

Sang perempuan sedikit terlonjak saat ayunan itu bergerak ke arahnya. Kaki sang bocah laki-laki yang seusianya itu seakan hendak menendangnya menjauh. Benar-benar laki-laki yang tak ramah.

"Hei! Aku bukannya mau pamer kebahagiaan!" Yamanaka Ino bergerak ke samping ayunan—menghindari terjangan dari si bocah dengan wajah manyun. "Tapi, aku justru mau berbagi kebahagiaan yang akhirnya bisa kurasakan! Untukmu juga …."

"Nggak perlu! Pergi sana!"

Gerakan ayunan semakin cepat. Tubuh sang laki-laki seakan terangkat semakin tinggi.

Dari samping, Ino memandangi sang bocah laki-laki. Tangannya ia letakkan dengan nyaman di balik punggung.

Bocah laki-laki tak ramah itu baru berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Tak beda jauh dari Ino. Tapi wajah laki-laki itu kusut sekali. Kekesalan dan amarah tercetak jelas di sana. Dia pasti masih _baru_.

"Marah-marah seperti itu … nggak akan mengubah kenyataan, lho?"

Gerakan ayunan yang semula terkesan liar, kini beranjak memelan. Semakin pelan dan pelan. Hingga sekali lagi, ayunan tersebut berhenti.

Ino mengembangkan senyumannya. "Berayun dengan cepat seperti itu pun, kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaan mengganjal, kau tidak akan bisa terbang ke langit sana …."

Akhirnya, wajah laki-laki itu melunak. Namun, satu kernyitan terbentuk di celah antara kedua alisnya.

"Kau sendiri … kenapa masih ada di sini? Kalau memang sudah tak ada yang mengganjal di hatimu, seharusnya kau pergi saja!"

"Oh, aku akan segera pergi, kok! Tapi … bersama-sama denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Iya, bersama-sama denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_!" Ino tertawa-tawa sembari menarik tangan sang bocah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Baru tertarik beberapa langkah, Sasuke kemudian menepis tangan Ino—seketika menghentikan lari sang bocah perempuan. "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Kali ini, Ino berkacak sebelah pinggang. Wajahnya menyiratkan, ' _please'_ dengan keangkuhan yang lucu.

"Siapa yang nggak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Kita satu sekolah—meski beda kelas—dan kau … si Tuan Populer. Ya, aku mengenalmu."

" _Tsk_."

"Memang sangat disayangkan, sih … karena hal itu, kita nggak sempat berbagi kebahagiaan yang nyata bersama, aku juga belum sempat memperkenalkan diri—ah, namaku Ino, ngomong-ngomong. Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke hanya memberengut tanpa memberi respons verbal. Ia seakan tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya belum akan berhenti bercerita.

"Dan aku … padahal, aku sudah membulatkan tekad hingga akhirnya berani mengejarmu saat hendak ke sekolah…." Kata-kata terakhir Ino diucapkan dengan sangat lirih. Begitu lirih hingga Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus—berharap Ino memperjelas ucapan yang tak sempat ia tangkap.

"Ah, tidak." Ino menggeleng dan melemparkan satu senyuman andalan. Kepala perempuan cilik itu pun menoleh. Ia memandangi jalan di seberang sana yang masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Ia menghela napas sesaat. "Mau disesalkan pun, nggak ada gunanya. Sudah telanjur."

Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arah yang sama. Kesedihan bercampur amarah kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Ino paham—mereka berada dalam satu kapal yang sama. Terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpercayaan tapi inilah kenyataan.

Awalnya, Ino juga tak bisa langsung menerima. Awalnya, ia pun terkejut luar biasa. Ingin menangis keras-keras, ingin meraung, menjeritkan sumpah serapah atas ketidakadilan ini. Dia baru delapan tahun! Demi Tuhan! Seharusnya, masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.

Awalnya, Ino pun sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi, ayah dan ibunya yang berusaha tegar meski tetap berurai air mata, membuatnya tertampar.

" _Ia akan bahagia di sana,"_ ujar ayahnya kala itu sembari merengkuh ibunya. _"Ino akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku, kan, Minori? Ia pasti … tak menginginkan kita untuk berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan."_

Ino tahu. Ayah dan ibunya tak benar baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Belum lewat sehari. Akan ada masa-masa ketika ketegaran itu runtuh dan rapuh. Tangis histeris akan terdengar. Pernyataan tak menyenangkan akan terdengar.

Tapi karena itulah, Ino akhirnya sampai pada satu keputusan: Ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan orang tuanya. _Karena itulah_ , kata-kata keduanya ia jadikan pegangan. Ia akan baik-baik saja, sebagaimana orangtuanya menghendaki.

Ia pun … tersenyum. Tertawa. Memasang wajah bahagia.

Dan ya. _Bahagia itu lebih menyenangkan._

Ia pun akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Sekarang, sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Yang tersisa hanyalah mentari senja yang sebentar lagi pulang ke peraduan dan beberapa kawanan penggosip yang personilnya sudah bertukar-tukar sedemikian rupa. Bukti-bukti tragedi sudah berpindah tempat, menyisakan dua jiwa berbalutkan emosi yang seakan bertentangan.

"… Orang tua dan kakakku pasti sangat sedih."

"Sama," Ino menimpali. "Sakura- _chan_ dan teman-temanku yang lain juga pasti sangat sedih."

"Pengemudi sialan itu … seharusnya dia nggak menyetir saat sedang mabuk! Apa-apaan! Pagi-pagi sudah menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk!"

"Uhm, uhm!" Ino mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Apa dia nggak lihat kalau lampu pejalan kaki sedang menunjukkan warna hijau? Apa dia nggak lihat waktu kita sedang menyeberang?! Sial! Paman-paman pemabuk sialan! Semoga dia dijerat hukuman seberat-beratnya!"

Merespons ucapan Sasuke, Ino hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi tawa itu kemudian ia hilangkan saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai menundukkan kepala. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

Reaksi yang wajar. Mungkin Ino yang tidak wajar, tapi … sudahlah! Saat ini, mereka butuh untuk lepas dari kesedihan dan menerima kekelaman dari kenyataan yang baru saja mereka alami. Dan peran pembawa kebahagiaan itu akan Ino lakonkan dengan baik.

Ino pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Setelah puas menangis, kita ke rumah sakit, yuk!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya lengannya yang bergerak untuk membasuh wajah.

"Kita bisikkan kata-kata penghiburan untuk mereka, lalu ayo kita pergi dengan senyuman di wajah!"

"Di saat seperti ini …," ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak, "senyum nggak akan mudah!"

Mendadak, Ino merengkuh tangan Sasuke. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan sang laki-laki yang belum juga mau tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tersenyum … bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah kita tinggalkan? Kau rela, jika mereka terus menangis karena kau nggak juga bisa tersenyum menerima kenyataan?"

"Semudah itukah … bagimu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Tapi, bahagia itu lebih menyenangkan." Alis Ino sedikit menurun. "Dan bersedih atau marah-marah itu … melelahkan. Lagian, nangis atau marah juga, aku dan kamu tetap mati. Nggak ada bedanya. Lebih baik menerima kenyataan ini dengan senyuman, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap Ino selama beberapa saat lamanya. Perlahan, disadarinya atau tidak, kali itu ia membalas genggaman tangan Ino.

Ino menyadari hal itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kita lihat mereka sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk ragu.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

"Semoga aku bisa segera tersenyum bahagia sepertimu. Tapi kupikir, kalau aku sampai melihat orang tua dan kakakku menangis—oh, tidak!"

Ino tertawa keras-keras sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hibur mereka dan aku akan menghiburmu." Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dan sekali lagi, ia mulai berlari—mengajak serta sang bocah laki-laki yang tak lagi menampiknya.

"Bagaimana cara menghibur mereka? Aku kan sudah—"

"Percayalah! Walau samar, mereka pasti mendengar suaramu!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Bohong atau tidak, kaubuktikan saja nanti." Ino berhenti sejenak di jalanan tempat tubuhnya dan Sasuke terbaring pagi ini. Ia sempat kelepasan meringis dan mendengus. Tapi menyadari ada Sasuke di sampingnya, buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala. Genggamannya terhadap tangan Sasuke sekali lagi mengerat. Kemudian, ia menatap bocah laki-laki itu dengan satu senyum terbaik yang bisa ia lontarkan.

Ino terlihat bahagia untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Namun, di satu sisi, ia justru berusaha bahagia untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Ia akan baik-baik saja._

"Sasuke- _kun_ …."

" _Hn_?"

"Setelah ini … ayo kita terbang!"

.

.

.

Malam itu, beberapa saksi mata menyatakan bahwa mereka melihat ayunan **kosong** di taman, di dekat tempat terjadinya kecelakaan yang menewaskan dua pelajar sekolah dasar pagi tadi, bergerak kencang. Tak hanya itu, terdengar pula suara tawa samar anak-anak.

Suara-suara dan penampakan ganjil itu membuat mereka merinding. Tapi di sisi lain, entah mengapa terselip keinginan untuk mengembangkan senyum saat mendengar suara-suara berbalut kebahagiaan tersebut ….

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Tema ketiga. Tak tahulah saya, kenapa jadinya begini. Fanfik baru, diketik dadakan~ Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan terhibur karenanya.

Salam (semi) hiatus,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
